Sleeping with Naruto
by Destiny1029
Summary: Different sleeping styles say a lot about the relationship between two people.
1. Spooning

D: All right guys you know the drill! If I was Kishi I would be rolling around in a pool of cash. NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

* * *

Sleeping with Naruto.

Chapter 1 Spooning Naru/Saku

__

Spooning, one of the most comfortable and intimate positions two people can be in. It is warming and protective. Two people should only spoon so long as they know the relationship with the other inside and out.

"AAAAAGH!" Sakura screamed into the woods. She knew something had been wrong when her bag felt lighter that morning on the way to her mission, but she ignored it and passed it off as she had gotten stronger since her last mission… which was 3 days ago. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sakura muttered to herself. All the while Naruto stood next to the tent she had just put up and poked at it with his foot.

"Ah Sakura-chan it's not that bad…"

"Not that bad?! It's pouring down raining and we have a one man child tent with Scooby Doo on it, I FAIL TO SEE HOW IT IS NOT THAT BAD!" Sakura yelled as she started towards him, possibly to strangle him, but in her process she fell out of step and fell in a huge muddy puddle. Naruto could have sworn he saw steam coming from her ears.

"I still don't understand why we have that one in the first place," Naruto mused to himself as he gave it one last poke.

"The point is one of us is going to catch pneumonia and be out of commission for a week," Sakura said as she climbed back up to her feet, she was shaking with frustration now.

"Why?" Naruto asked dumbly as he examined the tent.

"BECAUSE IT'S A ONE MAN TENT!" She yelled as she threw her arm pointing at the Scooby Doo menace.

"Oh, well you should probably get it because you're the medic-nin and you could at least heal me or numb me so we can make it back to Konoha," Naruto rationalized against himself. One thing he did not want was a sick, grumpy, half-conscious Sakura… that would give her clear ground to beat the living day lights out of Naruto.

Sakura looked through her pack for anything that could solve this problem. "Well I have a tarp if you want to make a tent out of that some how," she tried, "And you're the one that brought a sleeping bag so you should be warm."

"I can do that, plus I'm really great at sleeping anywhere, you know that," Naruto confirmed and gave a grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes; she was so annoyed with herself that she could hardly bring herself to smile at Naruto's antics.

"Ok, well we should try and sleep now, get up early and get back as early as possible."

"Sounds good, Night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Naruto," She tried to say nicely, and gave a forced smile to the man.

Throughout the night Naruto soon found out that he was very wrong about being able to sleep anywhere. Sleeping in the wet mud made him feel like he was going freeze and wind easily blew the rain into Naruto's small tarp shelter.

"Ugh," he spat in disgust; he was utterly uncomfortable and cold.

Sakura could not get any sleep as well; she had thought it was going to be a very warm night out and decided not to pack sleeping bags, just waste of space when you have a tent. Instead it was 40 degrees outside. That all added up with the guilt that Naruto was outside, freezing in the rain added up to her not being able to sleep. She examined the tent and decided that squeezing two adults in could be insane but also possible.

She poked her head out into the rain to examine Naruto and see if he had gotten any sleep. Instead she just saw a huddle mass shaking insanely.

"OI! Naruto! I have an idea," Sakura yelled to the huddled mass, "Bring your dry clothes and try to not get your sleeping bag wet!" Naruto craned his neck up shaking off his hypothermic state and looked towards where he saw some form of pink. He ran towards the tent and stood in front of her.

"S-s-so what's the p-plan?" Naruto stuttered from the shivering.

"Hurry up and undress outside, give me your dry clothes and sleeping bag, and for all of God's sake keep your boxers on," Sakura said hastily.

Naruto did not even question; he threw his dry clothes at her and stripped down to his blue boxers with Ramen bowls dancing across the cloth. He stood outside in the rain with only his boxers and yelled to her, "o-ok… next part of the p-plan?"

"Oops that's it, you standing naked in the freezing rain, while I take advantage of having more warm dry clothes," Sakura called from inside the tent.

"S-SAKURA-Ch-chAAAAN!" Naruto whined as he poked the tent with his foot again.

"I'm just kidding hurry up and get in here, try not to get water inside," Sakura said quickly as she unzipped the tent and crawled into a dry pink towel. "Hurry up and try yourself off," Sakura continued as she moved her hands through the towel crazily trying dry his hair.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he zipped the tent up behind him. The tent was just big enough for both of them to sit Indian style across from each other; he looked around and only now could appreciate how small the tent was. His head was already hitting the roof of the tent by just sitting up right.

"So what's this plan of yours," he decided to ask.

"Put your clothes on," She said as she shoved the bundle into his arms, closing her eyes and blushing.

"Ah fine," he said playfully as he climbed through his long sleeved shirt and shoved his legs into his pants. "So… are we just going to try sleeping sitting up… because I have to tell you it turns out that I can't sleep anywhere at anytime." Naruto informed her of his new revelation.

"Ok… ok, well," Sakura said as she stared down at her hands as they fiddled around. "What I was thinking was," her face became beat red, "we could just sleep next to each other."

"Oh well yea, but aren't we going to be really close?"

"Do you want to be in here or not?" Sakura retorted as she threw a death glare at the boy.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan," replied hurriedly. The two of them stayed sitting up for a couple more moments in awkward silence.

"D-does this mean we're going to be sleeping in one sleeping bag?" he said carefully.

"Yes." Sakura said trying to understand why he couldn't just let it go and not make this anymore awkward.

"All right well I'm going to go to sleep not, or try to," Sakura replied as she slowly lowered her body and curled it into the fetal position into the sleeping bag. Naruto watched her for a moment and then slowly followed in suit only having his back turned to her back.

It took them 5 minutes to realize that if they were going to be stubborn like this then they were going to be stubborn like this frozen. Naruto didn't dare ask what was on his mind though. He was not about to be kicked on into the rain tonight. Sakura contemplated killing Naruto and climbing into his stomach like she had seen in the movies… later decided that she may regret it in the near future.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura shivered.

"Yea?"

"Ok, good you're awake too."

"You just someone to suffer with you."

Sakura thought about his statement, "Yes, I do."

"GAH! Sakura-chan I'm cold."

"Yea I am too… ok so new idea…" Sakura began.

"You're not allowed to kill me Sakura," Naruto stated as he turned his head to meet his friend's green eyes, he had seen that movie with her the night before.

"I contemplated that but how about we truce, that what ever happens on this trip will not leave this tent," Sakura said.

Naruto sat their silently and thought about it, "wait so I can't go bragging about that I slept really close to you to Kiba or…"

"DO YOU WANT TO FREEZE?!" Sakura screamed at the boy, cutting him off.

Naruto's eyes widened and he began to try and regain his hearing, "n-no Sakura-chan, I don't,"

"Then pinky promise."

"Fine, I pinky promise," Naruto replied. The two shook pinkies.

Sakura sighed and murmured some inaudible words.

"What?"

"weshuspoo," was all Naruto heard that time.

"Sakura you're mumbling, I can't understand,"

"WE SHOULD SPOON."

"Oh well that makes more sense than weshouspoo," Naruto said, and then all of a sudden it registered. "T-that sounds like a good plan Sakura-chan."

"Don't make this more awkward," Sakura said, she was sounding very annoyed now. She flipped over just as Naruto had flipped over and they hit heads.

"GAH! What are you doing?!" Sakura said as she threw her hands to her head.

Naruto rubbed his forehead awkwardly as he told her," I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I was going to spoon with you but you flipped over," Sakura stated.

"What? But that would make you the big spoon! I want to be the big spoon!"

"You're being sexist! I will be the big spoon."

"NO! SAKURAAA-CHAAAAAAN it's the man's duty to be the big spoon!"

"WHY?!"

"Because the big spoon is holding the little spoon," Naruto explained. Sakura smacked her forehead loudly.

"Naruto, I'm being the big spoon."

"Sakura-chan, I'm supposed to protect yooooouu though remember? The big spoon is the protective one!"

"It's also the strong one!" Sakura argued.

"I refuse to lose my utter manly-ness and be the small spoon."

"And I refuse to be the small spoon and be inferior!"

"GAH SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE? How about we'll switch half way through the night, we really just need to get warm."

"Fine," she grumbled and conceited and flipped round in the sleeping bag. This was getting difficult. Once Sakura was flipped around she threw her back into his stomach and folded her knees to over his. Naruto threw his arm over her hip awkwardly and threw his other arm under her neck. Sakura sighed, though she was a lot warmer now. Naruto was beyond himself at that moment. He was so excited, but trying to control his breathing so that it wouldn't sound too loud. Sakura was rigid and uncomfortable, ever muscle in her body was tense and she began to notice her breathing too.

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled as she tried to loosen up her muscles and get comfortable, "Why the hell are we like this, I can tell you're all up tight too." Sakura directed her question towards the blond.

"Because we've never spooned before," Naruto answered.

"Don't put me in the category with you!"

"So you've spooned before?"

"No…"

Naruto gave a childish smile; he was her first spooning partner as well. "Well we should just get over it and sleep. We're just spooning." Naruto said as he rearranged his left arm under his head instead. "I mean its not like we're strangers, we've known each other since we were kids and we've been on a team for four years. Plus, maybe this is different for you, but who else would you feel more comfortable spooning with? And don't answer Ino."

Sakura thought about it, if it were Sasuke, it would be extremely awkward, considering he was a traitor and still not part of the leaf. Kakashi? Sakura nearly gagged, hot or not, she was not one to fantasize about older men that had a porn fetish. Sai? …. Self explanatory, anyone who called her ugly was not allowed to spoon with her… there had to be written law some where… her and Ino would have to make a list.

"You're right she decided, there is no one else I'd rather be with in here. Good night Naruto." Sakura said not fully understanding what she had just said.

"Good night Sakura-chan," Naruto replied as both of them became comfortable and fell asleep, both had giant grins across their face.

It was one of nicest sleeps either of them had ever had.

* * *

D: So much cuteness you can't even DEAL with it. hahaha. I did repost this one, and this is just going to be purely NaruSaku from now on. Sorry about my weirdness.

This Idea originally stemmed from my friends and I talking about the "official unofficial Dating Laws" They made it up, but I loved the idea of connecting it with Naruto. There are some made up words that are coming up.

PS and Yes… I have had the whole big spoon little spoon arguement.


	2. Messy

D: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2 Messy

_They're so messy. Those two were so… messy. There was no other way to describe their relationship some times. There was the occasional, "cute," or the very obvious, "loud," but the one thing to describe them in one word would be messy. Nothing was ever clean cut with them, it was always messy._

It was late, it was VERY late at night, why was the phone ringing at midnight? Why? Tomorrow was one of her very few days off. Her left hand slammed against the receiver and lifted it towards her tired head.

"Hello?" stating it as more of a demand than a question.

"S-Sakura-chaaaaaaaan?" a drowsy voice groaned over the phone.

"Naruto. Are you okay?"

"No… noooo," Naruto moaned on the other side of the phone. Sakura's grip strengthened around the receiver.

"Naruto, where are you? What's…" Sakura was cut off by the sound of someone heaving over the phone. Sakura rolled her eyes, he could have saved her the worry and just told her he was sick. Jerk.

"I'll be over in just a moment, just chill in the bathroom, I still have one of your keys," Sakura said over the phone, the only response she heard was something being hurled into some water. … ew.

Sakura quickly hung up the phone and pulled a jacket on, of course it would be raining today. She grabbed a couple of supplies from her fridge and threw it in her back pack. It came no surprise that Naruto had finally gotten sick, he always trained too hard.

She sprinted down the cobblestone roads, puddles splashing up grayed water and drops of water were dancing off of the pink haired girls blurred form. Soon enough she made it to her friends apartment and she opened the door. 'Oh… of course he wouldn't have locked the door, why bother to make sure your possessions don't get stolen.' Sakura thought, slightly agitated.

"Naruto? I'm here! Naruto?" Sakura announced as she slid her shoes off at the door. Her head floated to the right and left, looking over her friends messy apartment building.

And then she heard something that was all too common for her, someone was heaving into a toilet. She rounded the corner of the hallway and found the blond sprawled over his porcelain haven. Sakura rolled her eyes and wished she had brought a camera along with her.

"Ah Sakura-chan you're here!"

"Of course I am dummy," Sakura said as she kneeled down beside the boy. She regretted having to smell whatever the boy had eaten that night, it was overly disgusting.

"WHAT DID YOU EAT?!"

"Home-made ramen," he moaned as he tilted his head against the cold toilet seat. It felt so good against his warm skin. His eyes began to droop, sleepily. Gurgle. Naruto's eyes shot open and he heaved into the water. Sakura rubbed his back in support.

"You must have eaten a lot," Sakura murmured as her blonde heaved one more. Sakura reached over his head and flushed the toilet.

"Thanks," Naruto said as tried to catch his breath.

"Here," Sakura said as she handed him some toilet paper, "for the grossness on you mouth." Naruto wiped the remaining puke off his face.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, sorry, I just didn't know if you could do anything special and just make it go away."

"I can't do magic," Sakura said as she scrambled through her backpack.

"I disagree," Naruto said as he laid his head down on the toilet seat again.

"Well not this kind of magic at least," Sakura told him as she pulled out a cold water bottle, "here put this on your neck, it will make the fever feel a little better."

"Ah," Naruto sighed as he felt a little bit of relief from his fever. "Wait," he said, his voice coming off as lazy, "why are you here then if you can't do anything?"

Sakura blinked, confused, "I thought it would help you feel a little bit better if someone was here with you." Sakura hadn't even given it a second thought, he was a friend, and he was sick, she was going to be there.

"You're always so thoughtful," he wheezed, his eyes were now completely shut. And he looked awkwardly comfortable sleeping on the toilet seat. "I just wanna fall asleep," Naruto muttered. Sakura decided to sit down behind him and lean her head against the wall,

"I wouldn't mind sleep," Sakura yawned.

"Go home Sakura," yawn, "chan, you need to sleep, I can handle myself."

"I'm not walking home now, idiot," Sakura stated as her eyes opened to glare. "Plus, you're going to…" puke. "Throw. Up. Again."

Naruto's fingers clutched the side of the seat, tears welling up in his eyes from the force of his heaves. "I… Hate… throwing up."

Sakura smiled as she slapped the boy on the back, "You shouldn't get sick then."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but before he could retort, the salty sensation under his tongue was back and the nausea over swept him again. This time she just put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're such a good friend," Naruto said as he hung his head in between his arms.

"Just trying to live up to your side of the friendship," Sakura told him with a grin. Naruto rolled his eyes towards the water below. '_Friendship?'_

Soon enough Naruto was dry heaving and despite how he felt, Sakura knew this was good. She was kneeling behind him again, rubbing his back in encouragement. "All right," Sakura yawned again, damn sleep deprivation, "you should almost be finished."

"Really?" Naruto asked wearily.

"Really. Hold on I'll be right back." Sakura said as she stood up and stumbled out of the small restroom.

Naruto heard many "ah's" and "oops" accompanying thudding noises of Sakura hitting objects in the darkness. She soon sprawled back into the bathroom holding some pillows from his sofa.

"You survived the dark?" Naruto said, his head was still laying on the toilet seat, eyes half closed.

"Shut up," Sakura said as she shoved the pillow onto his lap.

"You can go to sleep on the couch at least," Naruto began.

"I'm not leaving you in here, you're going to pass out in the toilet and you're going to drowned."

"Ah Sakura-chaaaaan give me more credit," he murmured lazily.

Sakura gave a big yawn once again, and curled her body into the fetal position. "Keep heaving and I'll be happy when it's all out of you."

Naruto yawned contagiously and laid down beside Sakura's knees, "I'm too tired to puke anymore."

"Ok… if you have to though…" Sakura's tried to continue, she was just too tired from working a double at the hospital. "Just, puke anywhere but my hair."

"I think I can do that." Naruto said as he snuggled his body on the cold tile floor. "why are you in here? You can catch the couch you know."

"I'm already here," Sakura mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes, "And," yawn. "I'm about to pass out anyway."

"oh," Naruto drawled. "Thanks Sakura-chan, it makes me feel, a little, homier."

"Baka, it's what friends do."

"Really? This seems more like what husband and wife do." Hit. "OW! Sakuraaa-chaaaaan I'm sick!"

"Your," yawn, "faaaaaaault. Good night baka."

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

Naruto snuggled up beside the girl, both were sprawled across the small bathroom floor, arms and legs tangling through out the night with no thought put into it, and reaction needed. By the morning Naruto had his hand thrown over Sakura's stomach and Sakura's leg was lounging over Naruto's knees, her head finding the crook of his shoulder. They looked like a mess. But no matter how obscure, awkward, or "messy" they were; they always fit together, no talking needed.

* * *

D: Not nearly as good as my first one but I really just wanted to type something for this story. I was feeling it. I love how they interact with one another, they're both each other's care givers I feel. I have another one written but I'm deciding whether it's good enough to post, or if it's just… I don't know. If anyone wants to just read over it and tell me you would be a new found hero.

Any way like always I want to hear what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it… blah. Please... I wish I could read minds, but the sad fact of the matter is, I can't. MUCH LOVE!


	3. Spatulate

* * *

D: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Just this fic… if you steal this fic… you will get pregnant and die.

(Oh Mean Girls. What a great movie.)

* * *

Chapter 3

Spatulate

Spatula- (Noun) an implement with a broad, flat, usually flexible blade, used for blending foods or removing them from cooking utensils, mixing drugs, spreading plasters and paints, etc

Spatulate (verb) when one body is lying horizontal and another vertical; the vertical is lying their head on the horizontal's stomach, **supporting **their head making what resembles a spatula. It gives the person who's head is resting on the other person's stomach the sense of full support and

"Wait… so you have never…"

"NO Naruto, I haven't."

"But… I mean… you're… like 19..."

"Shut up, it's embarrassing."

"No, it's not," Naruto said waving his hands defensively, he didn't want her to be upset. "I just can't believe I've done it before you have."

"Yea, well… when was the first time you did it?"

"When I was 5, Iruka was the one," Naruto said with a shiny grin. Sakura winced, _so bright. _

"Yea, well… I haven't so stop rubbing it in my face." Sakura said as she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Aw c'mon Sakura-chan! How about I teach you?" Naruto said as he stepped in front of her.

"You…" she pointed to the blond, "teach me?" Sakura repeated, how foreign.

"It'll be an experience, and plus you're off today, we could totally do it by the hill side!"

"You don't think that's too public?" Sakura whimpered as she looked behind her.

"Nah, where would you wanna do it? An alley way? How romantic!" Naruto picked at her.

"IDIOT! SHUT UP! I've never done it before I don't know where to start."

"The hillside will be perfect. Trust me,"

Sakura looked over him uneasily. She could make a total fool of herself in front of people, it wouldn't matter if it were just him… he never seemed to judge her, or at least make her feel like shit for being dumb. She could trust that he wouldn't call her out, or make fun of her.

"Ok… but if I don't get the hang of it today I don't want to do it again. Is that all right?"

"Of course Sakura-chan," Naruto reassured her, "meet me by the hillside that over looks the training grounds, I'll bring the gear, and you can just meet me there at 2."

"Ok, ok, ok, one rule," Sakura said holding up her finger, "No making fun of me, or using this against me… or telling Ino!"

"But that's 3..."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TRY THIS!"

"ok! OK! I promise. But you have to promise me something in return, and I promise it's just one thing," Naruto said with a sly smile.

"What?" Sakura snapped, she eyed him suspiciously.

"That no matter how many bruises, scrapes and tears, you'll at least learn how."

"Please, I will master biking in an hour."

"I have no doubt," Naruto grinned as he waved good bye.

* * *

'Where is he? He totally stood me up. This is one big joke. What a jerk.' Sakura thought to herself as she sat on the hill side. If it weren't fall and if everything weren't gorgeous, she probably would have been in a bad mood entirely, but being on the hillside, it made her smile thinking of her childhood.

"Baka," she whispered as she stood up in her place, turned around roughly, pulling her yellow backpack over her red sweater and began to walk away. A frown was prevalent on her face as she started towards the path that would bring her back to Konoha.

"AH SAKURA-CHAN WAIT!" Naruto shouted as he ran up the hill, completely out of breath. Sakura looked over him and blushed, he was wearing a form fitting black sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped in surprise, and then within 2 seconds she remembered what she was doing, "BAKA! YOU'RE A HALF AN HOUR LATE!" She said as she stormed her way up to his body and pummeled him over the head.

"Yea Yea! I KNOW! I'm sorry! Please stay, I had to try and find a second bike, and I was running all over town to find another one."

"Baka, I don't understand why you didn't do that last night."

"I didn't think it was going to be that hard to find someone with a bike," Naruto said as he held the two bikes steadily at his side.

"All right, all right," Sakura said as she waved her hand in the air, "so teacher, teach me."

Naruto grinned and followed her up the hill to where it became flat. "Here's a good place to start." Naruto said as he leaned the 2 bikes against the tree. "All right student!"

"Baka."

"Sakura-chaaaaaan I'm the sensei," Naruto whined.

"No, you're a friend teaching me how to ride a bike," Sakura explained bitterly.

"Or a lover trying to teach you how to ride a bike." Naruto told her pointedly.

"Idiot," Sakura muttered as she slapped her forehead. He wasn't very good at being subtle, was he?

"All right any way! Let's start with the basics," he grabbed his bike and started to point out things on the bike. "These are the brakes, if you're going super fast on the bike you don't want to pull them really hard or you'll go flying. This is where you pedal and that's how you get the bike to go and really that's all you need to know."

"What a great tutorial," Sakura teased.

"Aw c'mon, I like my hands on stuff better," Naruto said as he gave her the bike. Sakura looked over the purple mountain bike, it seemed safe enough.

"Let's try the flat are first, you just need to get balance right first before you can really learn," Naruto explained as he guided her to where they would begin. "Ok, so what you're going to do is start standing over it like this, so bring your left leg over the bike."

Sakura followed obediently, her face concentrated on the purple menace.

"Now hold both of your hands on the handles."

Sakura chuckled.

"HEY! I need to go through the whole thing!"

"I know that at least," Sakura said as she held onto the handles, "I feel like that's the only thing I'll remember."

"Nah, you'll forget about it when you start going down. You'll let go and fall."

"Keep going with the training," she yelled at Naruto.

"Fine, fine," Naruto said with a smile, "next all you have to do is put one foot on the pedal like this," Naruto lifted up his left foot and held it on the pedal, "and then push that pedal down and pull up your right foot up and begin to pedal," Naruto demonstrated and did 2 small circles around Sakura, "Easy enough, right?" Naruto said as he braked beside her.

"All right," Sakura said, her arms were shaking, she was nervous? Holy mackerel, she was nervous. "Ooook here I go…" Sakura said she slowly brought her left foot up to the pedal and pushed down, she tried to bring up her right foot but it couldn't find the pedal and she slowly began to fall to the ground. "AH damn it," Sakura cursed as she hit the grass.

"Probably a good thing we're doing this on grass, huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a smile as he pulled the bike off of her and offered her a hand.

"Yea, let me try again," Sakura told him as she took the bike again, Naruto backed up a bit and watched, a grin never leaving his face. She tried pushing off with her right foot this time but her left foot just got tangled in pedals and she fell again. She did this a couple more times until she hit the end of the flat stretch. "Ow," Sakura said as she looked down at her knees.

Naruto frowned, he didn't remember having this much trouble his first couple of times, and he wasn't that much better than Sakura at these tasks. How did he learn balance again? OH!

"Damn it," Sakura condemned as she rubbed her sore knees.

"Let's try something else," Naruto said at her side and switched the bike around. "Here I've got a great idea."

Sakura looked at him, "all right, what do I do."

"What you were doing before."

"Idiot, I'll fall off," Sakura pouted as she pointed at her knees.

"I promise you'll fly this time, just remember how to work the breaks."

Sakura looked at him and his nice guy pose. She believed him. "All right," Sakura said as she set herself on the bike again, her arms shaking, she really did not like to get hurt, especially during remedial tasks such as this.

"On the count of three," Naruto told her with a big grin. Sakura took a gulp and nodded. "One- two- THREE!"

Sakura closed her eyes and pushed off and fumbled but this time she wasn't falling and her left foot managed to find the other pedal, her hair was being whipped around her face and she was flying, no she was biking! She looked to her left and Naruto was holding onto her sides running beside her.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelped with a smile.

Naruto gave a grin, "watch in front of you! We could slam into a tree or something." Sakura nodded and looked ahead and as they approached a tree… she froze, "Oh no!"

"The BRAKES! The brakes on the handles!"

"OH!" Sakura squealed as she pulled them hard and stopped abruptly.

"So how'd you like it?" Naruto asked,

"It was amazing." Sakura said with a grin.

"Awesome let's keep trying this over and over again!" Naruto said while nodding.

"Ok!" Sakura said with a smile, until Naruto let go of her sides and she fell on the spot, "NARUTO!"

They tried it 5 or 6 more times, each time Sakura became more confident. The next time Sakura told him, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Let's keep doing it then," Naruto told her, "one- two- THREE!" And Sakura began to bike across the flat land, only this time there was no warmth at her sides, no yellow and orange to be seen, as she got to the end she braked and looked behind her.

"I DID IT!" Sakura yelled as she threw her arm up in the air. Naruto smiled and ran to meet her.

"Hell yea!" Naruto said as he too jumped up in triumph.

"It's not that hard at all!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Nope. Not once you get the hang of it." Naruto said with his nice guy pose. "How about you try going down the hill, that way you can get the feeling of momentum."

Sakura looked at him uneasily. "Down the hill?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll wait at the bottom of the hill, if anything goes wrong, I've got you."

Sakura sighed, how did she end up being the uncoordinated one of this venture. "All right, let's try this!"

Sakura walked herself to the top of the hill. "Oh this is a bad idea."

"What could happen?"

"I fall on my head and get brain damage, head trauma, or maybe cut open the wrong place and pass out and begin to bleed to death and you won't know what to do OR..."

Naruto looked at her with a ridiculous expression, "Yea, Sakura-chan, I really don't think that's going to happen."

"I'm saying it could."

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"Gah," Sakura huffed and then took in a deep breath. "ok… ok…"

"On the count of three," Naruto said, this time is face looking stern and prepared, "one- two- THREE!" Sakura pushed off and began to pick up speed, the wind blew her hair across her vision and around her face. Her heart began to race and she lifted her bottom off of the seat to stand on the pedals, she felt as though she were flying. Leaves on either side of her were blown away and the ones she was biking over crunched under the wheels.

"Wow," Sakura whispered with a smile. And then as soon as she felt secure, panic stuck her, there was a tree coming. How did she stop? HOW DID SHE STOP!? Oh jeez. This was going to hurt. Wait… stop… brakes… brakes are on… THE HANDLES! SLAM ON THE HANDLES! Sakura, in her state of panic, quickly and abruptly slammed on the brakes causing her speedy bike to stop completely and for her body to fly off of the bike and into the air.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for her body to slam into the oncoming tree. But once she slammed into the supposed tree she realized that trees were warm and soft… it also apparently coughed. Sakura hit the grass and soon realized that her head had not hit the tree at all, instead it had his a clump of black.

"Gah, Sakura-chan, you knocked the wind out of me. Why in the world did you pedal down the hill? Weren't going _fast enough?_"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "YOU IDIOT! You could have gotten hurt too!"

"I promised you wouldn't get hurt, duh." Naruto said with his toothy grin. Sakura smiled. "Maybe I should have taught you how to steer." Sakura's smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"Idiot." Sakura said. She realized she was lying down on the grass and her head was resting on Naruto's stomach.

"Haha, only around you," Naruto retorted.

"I don't think so." Sakura said with a grin.

"Ah c'mon Sakura-chan give me some kind of credit."

Sakura continued to smile and looked up at the sky through the soon to be leafless branches of the tree.

"I can get up if you're uncomfortable." Sakura pointed out nervously.

"Nah, I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"Good because I'm too lazy to move." She admitted as she stuck out her head.

"Well you kept your promise."

"Hell yea I did. I'm basically a master at this now. You better keep your side of the bargain," Sakura threatened lifting her arm off the grass into a fist.

"You can trust me! I caught you didn't I?" Naruto said as he curled a little in fake cowering.

"Don't do that, it's not nearly as comfortable," Sakura said as she readjusted her head on his stomach.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's perfect outside."

Naruto smiled. "It really is."

* * *

D: Much love. I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm not sure how else to explain spatulate… Sakura would just have her head on his stomach, perfectly perpendicular. Kinda like an uppercase "T"... Anyway! More ideas on the way!!

Shameless Plug: If you loved this I would suggest reading "Together Forever" as well.


End file.
